Miss Minerva DH
'MISS MINERVA DH ' Miss Minerva DH is a Twitch streamer who roleplays in VRChat. She has played multiple supporting roles in various RPs. You may know her by her most popular nickname "MOMager". 'NON-RP VRCHAT HISTORY' Minerva first met JayJay, who brought her into his group of friends with 24KBrownMagic & Melz. Through this group, she eventually ended up singing in Talent Shows held in the Open Mic Night Map that was hosted by LeyLey. This is where she met most of her core friend group for present-day RP. Her VRC Non-Canon RP Dad is Drekwiz and is the adopted sister of Mishtal. In VRC she is considered to be a mom like a figure with countless VRChatters calling her Mom, Momager, or Aunty Min Min. She first started role-playing in lobbies hosted by LeyLey & Roflgator in early 2018. Her most well-known role was that of the RP "MOMager" of Club Rogue for the Chipz Night Club RP collective during the Crossover_Chronicle with Joey Bagels in the Season 4 RP that took place in the summer of 2018. ' Chipz Collective: S4 - Miss Minerva (Momager) ' Recap Coming Soon! RP Chipz Collective: ''' '''S5 - Madame Minerva (The Admin) Ascension Academy Madam Minerva is The Administrative Assistant to Ascension Academy. It was agreed that she would keep an eye on the Academy on behalf of the Military & other interested parties. She handles all of the accounting, paperwork, and communication between the Military Heads and The Academy. She is also approved to take on any role within the Academy if the Headmaster & Professors deem it necessary and assign it to her. Species Overview Celestial Hybrid Observer. Back Story Coming soon (not fully sailor moon). No META Spoilers yet! Only some people know in character her true past. Her backstory was inspired by Marvel & DC Comics, Sailor Moon, Roman Mythology and a mix of her own ideas. Out of character, Minerva has only kept the blonde hair color of the original avatar changing the eyes, face, proportions, and outfits of her model. She kept the sailor moon style appearance as that was how she was brought into the RP avatar wise when season 5 started, as she was unable to make an avatar herself or commission one at that point. Appearance & Physical Make-Up For her earthly form, her appearance is that of a human female. With the exception of their hair and nails, Celestials stop growing once they reach maturity for their race. The hair of celestials is soft to the 'consented/non-threatening touch', however, it can cut most humanoids if they decide to pull or grab it. Diet She does NOT receive traditional nutrients from most foods/liquids, though she has no issues digesting them in her system. To date, anything poisonous has not affected her severely, however, there is a chance it may in large quantities, making her tired/sluggish (or have the poops, lol). If she does eat, it is usually in social settings. Recovery Meditation - She sends her memories to her host body in the celestial plane. She does not sleep (see Resting Period). Senses ' '''She has superior sight and can see through fog/mist, murky water, in the dark, and various forms/types of light. She often wears glasses/contacts to avoid overwhelming herself. All other senses are standard, around the same as a human when it comes to hearing, taste, touch, and smell. '''Magical Ability' No Standard Mana Pool = Cannot Cast Magic. She has immunity to most magics, charms/curses, many elements, and most poisons (injected or ingested), etc. Powers Top Tier Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina. Weaknesses: Some toxins magical, natural, or manufactured may affect her if they air born. Lack of or shortened meditation periods causes her to become sluggish. Upon death (murder or suicide) she is encased in an impenetrable diamond so her body cannot be experimented on. kills worse over time than a broken heart. Resting Period She does not need the same type of ‘sleep’ that most standard creatures need. Instead, she practices something more similar to ‘Meditation’. After releasing all the information to her main host body in the celestial plane, she is able to relive old memories at her leisure for as long as she desires to meditate. If she goes more than a couple of days without meditation, she can start to become sluggish and irritable. When she awakes she can choose to enter the dream world/mind of another creature (there is a time limit on when this can occur). (More Below) * Resting Rules: She must complete her information passing phase of meditation first, have the permission of the person she is entering, she must physically hold onto who she enters, and have an emotional connection of trust with them. She cannot take anyone with her into the dream, nor can she bring anyone/thing out. She can hide her presence from other spirits or beings during this phase if she and the host creature decide it is for the best. Any unwillingness to help her once she enters the mind of a set person will take a toll on her body and mental state if the trust is broken, so is the connection. This results in a forced period of meditation/recovery when the dream of the creature she was with ends. There have been times when she stayed meditating after, due to her desire to not interact with what/who hurt her. During meditation, her already slow pulse, slows down even further and her breathing slows down as well (she is no in danger, just recovering). Spin-Off AA RP Character Ryders & Zackary Fang find themself in a world disconnected from their own. They are accompanied by Madame Minerva. Along the way, other AA students have appeared in this forgotten world. This RP is non-canon/spinoff. RP Present Day: Neko Nights Club Rogue was sold after the 'incident' by Chipz. With Club Rogue sold, Minerva was debating on whether or not to leave the Night Club business and retire. Luck would have it that Lanfear & Oathmeal were looking for someone to assist them in running Neko Nights. She currently works there part-time and visits the club to check in as often as she can. She still keeps an eye on Chipz & her old students/friends, ready to provide advice, a kind word, or a laugh, whenever needed. Minerva is always watching and listening, waiting for the inevitable to happen again. RP Present Day Relations: Purple Lotus & Aegis ' Miss Minerva occasionally visits The Purple Lotus (PL) which is owned and run by a friend of hers, Satchi. She uses her night at Purple Lotus to unwind and relax. She also has ties to Oblivious who is in charge of her own Aegis organization who visits PL as well. She does not get directly involved in anyone's business at Purple Lotus unless specifically asked. Minerva prefers to focus on making new friends and keeping up to date with old ones. R'P: Vengence Ark Series On a cold rainy day, a little child wandered into the Precinct. Detective Kuri was on shift at the time. He noticed the child, who was too shy to speak to anyone. With child protective services busy at the time he sent off the paperwork to act as her Guardian until her parents could be found. With no parents found after months of searching, Detective Kuri and his wife decided to adopt her. name of the daughter has not been assigned to the character yet. Visit Detective Kuri link above for more information. Trivia * Minerva is obsessed with karaoke IRL and loves to be "tactfully lewd" or "lovingly savage" whenever she can. *Minerva makes her own avatars and uses a custom-made Sailor Moon inspired base for all of her models, however, she is slowly transitioning away from that base to a more 'copyright friendly' original look. *Minerva introduced Oblivious to Roflgator during the Hunt for Mr. Whiskers. With their help, Roflgator was able to beat The Great Pug puzzle. She also is rumored to have shown Roflgator the "Tutorial Avatar" aka "Blue Man" when he was looking for a way to gauge height and distance while building his own world. Rob enjoyed the "Blue Man" so much, that he left it on the map and a religion/cult was born around the figure. Social Media Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/miss_minerva_dh * Twitter: https://twitter.com/Miss_Minerva_DH Gallery OG Miss Minerva.jpg|OG Avatar January 2018 Minerva wings.png|Guardian Goddess Moon Minerva pose.png|Sailor Moon Cosplay minerva tater.png|Sailor Moon Chibi Cosplay Dancing.png|Dance Party with Lanfear, Andis and The Bagels Crew Screenshot (1185)-'Minerva's 2nd Monitor During While Running Club Rogue'.png|Minerva behind the scenes Minerva art.png|Momager And friend.png|Potential Love Interest: ShogunWolf & Minerva Crystal.png|Guardian Minerva in stasis. Miss Minerva new avatar.jpg|Minerva's new avatar after getting hands Izzy and Minerva out of character.jpg|Minerva and Izzy hanging out, out of RP Robo Minerva.png|Potential Love Interest: Robot Form - Masakhan & Minerva Milf.png|Fanart of Miss Minerva done by PR18, @Rally_TheArt on twitter Minerva's family.png|VR Family: Drekwiz, Panda, Koeless, and Minerva Minerva Swimsuit.png|Minerva's swimsuit Category:Characters Category:People Category:Celestial Category:Ascension Characters __FORCETOC__